


Halloween 6: Electric Boogaloo

by mariadperiad20



Series: Foray into B99 [15]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Episode: s06e16 Cinco de Mayo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: Amy tases Jake in s6ep16. It triggers PTSD from his time in prison.Request fic!
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: Foray into B99 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320137
Comments: 27
Kudos: 540





	Halloween 6: Electric Boogaloo

As Jake pushed not-Scully across the bullpen, he heard Amy shout from behind him.

“Not so fast!”

Then… pain.

Jake felt his muscles seize, falling to the floor with a crash.

Fuck. No, no, no, it was a taser. He knew what that felt like. He must have looked at the guard wrong.

No, he wasn’t in the prison. Jake frowned, confused. He left, hadn’t he?

Maybe he’d gone insane in solitary after all.

Jake heard someone speak - the voice sounded familiar but the words weren’t processing.

The shock came again, and someone laughed.

Jake curled in on himself, shielding his vulnerable chest and stomach, hands tucking behind his neck. He hadn’t thought to do that the first time, and the guard had given him a nasty concussion. He’d thrown up for days afterwards.

There was movement around him, but Jake didn’t dare uncurl. He was waiting for him to move. Waiting for an excuse to hurt him again.

Jake became vaguely aware of the sound of rapid, gasping breathing.

Oh. Maybe that was him.

“-ke? I swear, if this is a trick-” The voice fuzzed in and out of tune, and Jake heard footsteps growing louder. Or maybe that was his own heartbeat - he couldn’t tell.

“Jake?”

The voice sounded so familiar. But it was a trick. The guard always tried to trick him. It was more fun that way.

The footsteps stopped and Jake’s muscles tensed even further, as if that was even possible at this point, his eyes screwed tightly shut. He wasn’t allowed to fight back, so having to watch the blows land made it so much worse.

Jake felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he flinched away from it, feeling the back of his leg bang into something metal. He let out a low moan, not so much from pain as it was the anticipation of it, body curling even tighter in on itself, knees drawn practically to his chin.

Not again. Please, not again.

He hadn’t even done anything. He couldn’t remember what he had been doing.

Jake didn’t know where he was. He vaguely remembered the precinct, shenanigans associated with it, something, but that hadn’t been real. None of it had.

Jake choked out another moan. No, no, none of it was real. Seeing the team again, Holt saying the word ‘bimbo’, Kevin quoting Nic Cage, Amy and his wedding, Amy and his honeymoon, Amy and him deciding to have kids someday… it had all been in his head.

Jake felt tears spill out over his eyes, and he pressed his face against his knees, trying to hide it.

That would only get him hurt more. Never let them see you cry.

Jake heard more movement around him, then heard it stop. Other voices were added in - they all sounded familiar, but Jake knew he was imagining them.

A booted foot was going to hit his back at any moment.

Jake felt his breath hitch, preparing for a blow that, for some reason, still hadn’t come.

Had it already happened, and he was just too crazy to remember it? Maybe the guard was hitting him right now, and he just hadn’t realized?

No. No, that wasn’t it. Jake knew what pain was. And he knew how the guard liked to dish it.

If he’d hit him, Jake would know.

But _why_ was he waiting?

Jake felt the guard brush a hand through his hair, and he whimpered.

He was going to grip his hair, pull his face up and punch him in his “giant fucking nose, Jew”.

The hand was gentle. It stroked over his head a few times. There was a sound - just one voice, now - and it didn’t sound like the guard’s.

He knew the voice.

Amy.

Oh, he was hallucinating again.

Jake squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. So long as they were closed, he could still hear her. She was still here. He could pretend he wasn’t just going crazy in solitary, making mashed potato people to give himself something to do.

“Jake,” She said softly.

Oh, he had forgotten how beautiful her voice was. But why did she sound upset? Jake tried to tell his brain to make this hallucination happy, at least, but it didn’t seem to work.

“You’re okay, you’re safe. I’ve got you.” Her hand kept stroking through his hair.

Jake leaned into the touch that he knew didn’t really exist. Sure, it wasn’t real, but he missed her so much he didn’t care. All he wanted was to hear her voice. See her face- but, of course, if he opened his eyes then she’d be gone and he’d be alone again.

Jake buried his face back into his knees, not wanting to accidentally open his eyes and doom himself to isolation.

“You’re safe, babe,” She kept saying, over and over.

Safe. Hah. That wasn’t real. Not here.

Where was here, again?

Jake felt himself relax against his own will, some of the tension in his body leaking out.

“Good, that’s good.” Amy said, “Now straighten out, okay? Can you, for me?”

“He’s going to hurt me.” Jake shook his head rapidly, “I can’t- I can’t.” Even now, he couldn’t just follow Amy’s requests. How could he disappoint a hallucination from his own head?

“Who will?” Her voice sounded weird.

“The guard.” Jake muttered, “He always tases prisoners before he jumps them. He likes it when I’m already on the ground.” Jake’s fingers pressed against the back of his neck until it ached.

Amy was quiet for a moment. When she spoke, it sounded off. Not upset per se, but… something. “The guard’s gone, Jake. You can relax. I’ve got you.”

“You’re not real, though.” Jake explained patiently. “I’m still in solitary. You’re in my head.”

“Solitary?” Amy asked. He felt her hand freeze, mid-pet.

He’d made her mad.

Jake whimpered.

The sound seemed to snap her out of it, and he felt another hand cup his face. He tried to pull back, but forced himself to stop. Even if it wasn’t real, he still craved touch like a man dying of thirst.

The hand was warm - funny, since Amy was always cold. Weird inconsistency for his brain to have, really.

“You’re in the precinct, Jake.” Amy tried to explain.

Jake smiled softly. Even this Amy, she was so pragmatic. He loved her.

“Love you too, Jake.” Amy replied.

Oh. Jake hadn’t realized he’d said it out loud.

Although, to be fair, it was getting harder and harder to tell what was real and not, these days.

But he had been tased a while ago, and no blows had come… so maybe hallucination-Amy was right. Maybe the guard was gone.

Jake felt his body slowly uncurl, unlinking his hands. One hand covered his ribs protectively, the other reaching up to catch the hand still holding his face.

It felt like Amy’s hand, certainly.

Wow, he had to give his brain some credit. It even remembered to give her a wedding ring.

“Jake, this is real. It’s not in your head.” Amy said, voice wet and thick, “Open your eyes, it’s me.”

Jake forced his hand away from his ribs, coming up to grab Amy’s tie.

She hadn’t been wearing a tie before he went into prison. Passing the sargent’s test had been part of the hallucination.

Jake’s eyebrows furrowed. It seemed a bit complicated for him to pull all this up. Normally these sorts of things were a lot more generic.

Jake’s hands wrapped around the tie, clenching it tightly. It was going to crinkle - Amy would definitely make him iron it tonight.

Well. Not tonight. Or maybe?

After all, Amy had been right about the guard being gone. Maybe it meant she was right about him being in the precinct?

“Are you real?” Jake asked shakily, eyes still closed.

“Oh, babe,” Amy whispered, “I’ve got you. I’m here.”

Jake choked out a sob, pressing his face into her shoulder. “How do I know you won’t go? You did before. I don’t want to wake up there again.”

Amy was silent, but her hand remained steadfast at the side of his face, cupping it gently. Offering contact.

“I promise, Jake. I’m right here.”

Jake didn’t know what to think. Everything was still too confusing and too loud, and he still half-expected a kick to his chest at any moment, but he just wanted to see Amy again so badly.

He’d risk opening his eyes to a blank wall if it meant even a chance of seeing her face again.

Jake forced his eyes open, keeping his face against her shoulder.

He felt cloth crinkle against his cheek - starched, far too much so for a prison. There was still a slightly warm pressure on the side of his face, and he felt the crisp material of a tie between his fingers. The weight of a wedding band on his finger, the feeling of the slightly-sticky tiled floor underneath him, the vague sense of _space_ instead of the crushing darkness - yeah, he and Amy were both claustrophobic, now - it felt more and more real every moment.

“Jake?” A voice - _Amy’s_ voice - came through and Jake shot his head up, jerking back a good foot to stare her in the face.

It was Amy.

 _It was Amy_.

Jake felt his eyes fill with tears again, and dropped her tie to hastily wipe at them, feeling the sudden onslaught of his mind trying to decide what was real, and what had been imagined.

Something he was, unfortunately, already quite familiar with, thanks to past experiences.

“What happened?” Jake asked, glancing around but keeping Amy in his peripherals.

“You had Scully, so I tased you and then you just… sorta froze up.” Amy sounded off again - oh, that’s what that tone was. It was guilty. “I’m so, so sorry, Jake, I didn’t know. I never would’ve-”

“It’s fine.” Jake said, wiping at his eyes and forcing his shoulders to come down from up around his neck. “I never told you.”

Amy looked at him, eyes wide with concern, and Jake reached out, giving her an awkward shoulder-pat.

“I’m fine, Ames. Seriously. C’mon, we’ve got… heisting to do.”

Jake made to stand up, but his leg cramped and he sat back down, hard.

“Orrrrr… not.” He said slowly, flashing her a wide, fake grin.

She saw through it instantly. She always did.

“We postponed the heist.” She said softly, “Captain’s not happy, but, well, he agreed that you were more important.”

“Wow, did he?” Jake asked brightly, feeling himself slowly relax. “Sounds like he’s backing out. Seriously, just give me a minute, and I’ll be back up.”

“Yes!” Holt shouted, somewhere faintly in the distance.

“Eavesdropping?” Jake asked with a grin.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Jake laughed. It was scratchy, and a touch manic, but for the moment, it was real enough.

Truly, he’d never felt more real than he did in this moment.

It was like he could feel everything around him - from the pressure of Amy’s hand, to the feel of the floor, to his wedding ring, to the press of his clothes against his skin.

His nerves were dancing, and Jake got to his feet more steadily this time.

“Fine, see?” He grinned down at Amy, reaching out a hand.

She took it, getting to her feet.

“I’m so sorry, Jake.” She said again.

“How’d you tase me, though?” Jake asked, “I didn’t see it.”

“Your fitbit.”

“My what?” Jake looked down at his wrist.

“It was a gift. That I… altered. To shock you. For the Halloween Heist.”

Jake felt his face settle into that same neutral, yet frsutrated look, he wore whenever the perp had him at gunpoint. Blood was rushing in his ears.

“Jake, Jake, stop.” Amy’s hand was on his, and his eyes flashed down to it.

Oh.

His right hand was currently tearing at the skin around the fitbit encircling his left wrist, trying to gouge it off.

“I got it, babe. I’ve got it.” Amy said quickly, using one hand to pull his away, the other to deftly unclip the piece of technology from his body.

The moment it was off, Jake pulled himself out of her grip, eyes fixed warily on it.

Amy threw it into a nearby bin, and Jake’s eyes flicked down to it, then up to her face.

“Jake-” She reached towards him.

He stepped back.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” Jake frowned, stepping back forwards. “Guess I’m still a little stiff.”

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but Jake cut her off with a shake of his head.

“It’s fine, Ames. You didn’t mean to do anything. And… nothing even happened. Don’t worry about it.”

“They put you in solitary.” Amy said slowly.

“Yeah.”

“They tased you? And… and hurt you?” It was phrased like a question, but didn’t really sound like one.

“Y… yeah. Can we… talk about this later?” Jake asked nervously. “Heist now, plan a therapy sesh with the Property Brothers later?”

Amy didn’t look convinced, but Jake pushed her gently with one hand.

“Cinco de Mayo, Halloween Heist 6.” Then he grimaced, “Man, we really need a better name.”

Amy chuckled. “I know, right?”

Both of their smiles were mostly real, a touch fake, and entirely relieved.

Jake, at seeing Amy’s face and having her be real.

Amy, at seeing Jake standing.

Of course, they would have to talk later - and by that, Jake knew, he would have to talk about what happened to him in prison, and then Amy would feel guilty and apologize profusely, or get angry at him because that sort of thing is important to know about. And then smoke a shame cigarette, and _then_ apologize profusely.

But, for now… “Heist is back on!” Jake shouted, grabbing for not-Scully-Scully’s chair.

Amy had it pulled away from him in an instant, and he heard Holt give a whoop as the game commenced once again.

Halloween Heist stopped for no one.

Especially not a guard who didn’t even exist.

And, Jake reflected as he gave token chase, if this was all in his head, he wouldn’t mind not waking up from it.

**Author's Note:**

> S7 is starting!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited I can't-
> 
> @Unstoppabletogether's request fic! Thank you for your request! :D
> 
>  _Total Request:_ Omg this was amazing. I hate that I love hurt jake fics. If you have time could you write in where he starts freaking out(?) when Amy tased him in season six because he got tased by that guard in prison.


End file.
